The Lion Just Doesnt Die
by ShipWreckedx
Summary: Yuki swore after the death of his lover to never love again. What if his lover never died And merely put on a show to make leaving Yuki easier What if Yuki again falls in love only to have his ex lover return with heartbreaking news? Who will Yuki Choose?
1. Regretful Words

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gravitation or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flash Back-<strong>

"Yuki-san, please... I'm begging you. I'm _in love_ with you. Just don't, please just promise me you'll stay. I just I Can't..."

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Sabo. I Just... I cant hurt you anymore if I disappear."

_He'll be better off without me. He'll feel no more pain, no more than i've caused myself. If I'm not around, then I'll stop hurting, I cant get myself in too deep. I can't let that feeling come back. I WON'T._ Yuki's eyes fill with tears. Quickly he turns to hide the tears burning in his eyes. Sabo attempts to pull Yuki back to face him, but Yuki gets up and walks out of the cafe.

"So thats It?" Sabo yells after Yuki. "You just have the courage to walk up out of my life! Like you can just wake up and forget me. Forget everything I Meant to you." Yuki Continues walking away. "Eiri Yuki PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU. Just tell me the truth. Did you even love me?"

Annoyed, and embarrassed Yuki Shouts back, "You want the truth kid? Fine, You got it. I _Never _loved you." Sabo's expression goes blank. "You're an embarrassment to me, and thats why I can just get up and leave." Yuki felt a sharp pain in his chest seeing Sabo fall on his knees. There Eiri stood, paralyzed. "Get up and go home. You'll forget me in no time." Yuki tried his hardest to fight back the tears burning in his heart.

_Hours Later_

_How can I just let him believe me, he was so foolish, so naive. He believed every word as i said it. The way his eyes were glossy, how can i just hurt him the way i did. To yell at my dear Sabo, and telling him how i never loved him. That damn naive kid, he was such a burden to me, but i loved him. NO i Love him. Shit what did I do, I need him in my life. I WANT him in my life. _As Yuki walked the mile it took to get to Sabo's apartment, he stood in the lobby for a while, thinking of what to say or if Sabo would even forgive him. _I probably broke his heart. God Im such a fucking idiot. Well here goes nothing._

__Yuki walks up the stair to the 5th floor, and can't get the courage to go to his door. Yuki stands there with his thoughts, _what will I say, or do, What will my Sabo say? Is he even home. What if he ran away. That idiot does that a lot. Fuck, I need him. I want him. _Yuki walks to his door, apartment 250. The door is cracked, the lights are off, nothing is out of place as far as Yuki can see. But still _No Sign of Sabo. _First the kitchen, nothing moved, then the bathroom, not even a towel out of place. Suddenly a breeze, Yuki turns to the balcony, frantic, Yuki looks over the railing. _Nothing._

He sits on the balcony floor. _Where is this kid? _Brushing his hands through his dirty blonde hair, Yuki looks up to the bedroom. Door is shut but the lights are on. Slowly Yuki Makes his way to the room. Hands shaking, the doorknob is cold, heart beating fast.

The tears come rushing down his face. _Oh God what have a done? My Dear SABO. _"No, No, No, No!"

Yuki Falls to the ground, his face laid in his hands. When he finally grew the courage to look up, he saw a paper on the nightstand. It read...

_Dear Yuki,_

...

**-End Of Flash Back-**


	2. Unintended Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Gravitation. But enjoy !**

**2 Years later**

"So Yuki do you think you'll ever put yourself out there again. Maybe give love a second chance?"

"Giving love a second chance is like handing them the loaded gun. Why should I have to go through that again? Expecting love to treat you well because you are a good person is like expecting an angry bull not to charge because you are a vegetarian. It just won't happen. It's better to end something and start another than imprison yourself and hoping for the impossible."

"Love will always hurt, there isnt a guarantee on love. You have to take chances Yuki. Just put yourself out there."

"I Have put myself out there but _love_, no I will never love again." After Sabo, Yuki began to see a therapist to deal with what happened. He hadn't been on a date since Sabo and has been scared to even go out. "In fact, I have a date tonight. Toma set us up. That damn prick can't seem to mind his own busine..."

_**RRIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG... RRRRIIIINGGGGGGG...RRRRIIII...**_

Yuki Answers his phone, "Hello?" He covers his phone, "I have to take this." It seemed as if Yuki had been on the phone for at least an hour before he came back. "Sorry doc Mika needs me. She said its some sort of 'Emergency' but obviously that's bullshit. Although i'll play her little game. I'll See you next Tuesday same time." Before the doc could reply he had left her office.

Yuki walked everywhere, it helped him clear his mind. He always avoided parks, mainly because thats where he and Sabo would always go. He took the mainstreets. _This date has me shaking. Yuki just get a hold over yourself. Be a man. You are EIRI YUKI, anyone would kill to just have you. What do you have to lose? Just have fun on this date. Date, ha such a stupid and pathetic excuse to get laid. What happens if i actually like this kid? What if it becomes serious? Shit, Yuki its a fucking date, you aren't getting married. _The only way to get to Mika's house was to walk through a park. _I can go around it and take an extra hour or just suck it up and walk through it. Ugh just go. _ He begins walking through the park. Yuki had a million thoughts going through his head, he had to stop for a cig. _Even after two years you think I would be over you. Sabo, i Miss you. And I've never stopped loving you. _

"Dammit Yuki, What the fuck took so long? I could of been dying for all you knew." Mika looked frantic. "You were thinking about Sabo again weren't You?" She knew she hit a soft spot by the look on Yuki's face.

"Did you call me here, just to piss me off?" Yuki didn't bother looking at her. "What do you want? What was soooo important i had to rush over here."

"Yuki listen, I know its been difficult on you, ever since Sabo died. You loved him. And dammit don't you deny it. You fell in love with that idiot. I don't know why but you did. And all i ask is to please just wait a while before you go out there again. I hate seeing my brother hu..."

Yuki is enraged. "No mika. You don't get to do this to me. You don't think two years is enough time? I have to move on. Its what he would of wanted me to do!" He picks up his jacket and heads for the door.

"Look Yuki, if you wanted to move on, Why can't you walk through parks anymore? Or go to a coffeeshop. Or even sleep in your own bed?" She paused, noticing Yuki stood there at her door, with his back facing hers. He thrusts his hand against her door.

"Dammit Mika, Stop being such a bitch. I can't go through parks because..." He goes silent.

**-Flash Back-**

_February 17th:_

Yuki sits in the local coffee shop, and just profusely types his novel. He had a deadline to meet and he wasnt known to miss it. The waiter walks up to his table and offers more coffee. Without looking up Yuki nods and shoos the waiter away. Yuki was used to people doing as he said, but this waiter wouldn't budge. Yuki stops his typing and looks up. "May I help you?"

"No I was just observing what a workaholic looks like." Yuki becomes fustrated with this snide comment. "I mean You've been here since my shift started 6 hours ago and you've been typing this whole time. I have the perfect idea." He closed the laptop.

"Hey! I wasn't done. You idiot, I have a deadline!"

"Everyone needs a break and you're gonna take one now." He smiles. "I'm Sabo."

Yuki seemed intregeed at how confident this stranger was. Yuki seemed turned on at how he took control. This was something new to Yuki. In fact he liked it. "I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you."

**-End Of Flash Back-**

"Fuck, Yuki Pay attention!" Mika screams at the top of her lungs.

Yuki turns around and says, "Toma is helping me do whats best. I need this for me. and if you can't deal with it. Then you won't have to deal with me anymore." Mika seems confused as to what Yuki was saying. Little did she know, she had let her only brother walk right out of her life.


	3. Last First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any characters, only the plot.**

_All she wants me to do is stay cooped up forever, but i want to move on. I have to move on. I will move on. I will go on this date an have an amazing time. but i will not and i mean will not fall in love. Never again._ Yuki reaches his apartment and to no surprise Toma is standing at Yuki's doorstep waiting for him. _Mika probably called him crying. _"Touma, what a surprise. What can i do for you?"

"Yuki, you know why I'm here. Of course Mika called me and told me about your little disagreement. She's just worried about you is all. But i know you can do this. So here are the details and just have some fun tonight. Please." Touma hands him a paper then heads to his car.

_Well, here goes nothing. I really have to go through with this now. Hmmmm Rhyuichi? What a strange name._

_**3 Hours Later**_

Yuki made his way into the club, lights were dimmed, and the music was booming. He pulled the note out of his jacket pocket. The note said:

_He will be wearing a light blue shirt will black pants, he might have a pink bunny with him. _

_Meet him at 7:30 sharp._

_Don't be late._

"A bunny? Thats rather strange." Yuki looked around the club for a while, but stopped at the bar. He just watched the dance floor vividly, searching for this supposed _date. _Something caught the young writers eye. A pink haired, purple eyed boy. He moved so smoothly to the beat, he danced lonesome but he didnt seem to mind. Yuki couldn't avert his eyes. He was fascinated with the boy. As he began to approach the dance floor, a brunette had stop Yuki in his tracks.

"You must be Yuki. I'm Ryuichi! Wowww Touma was right, you sure are a looker." Yuki couldn't help but look around Ryuichi and toward the dancer.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." Ryuichi turned to see what had his attention.

"Um, do you want to dance?" Ryuichi made a gesture toward the dance floor.

"I'm more of the observer type." Ryu had already made his way to the dance floor, but it seemed he wasn't the only one trying to get Yuki's attention. So Yuki did the only thing he knew how to do best, play hard to get. He made his way behind Ryu. He held him by the waist and moved to the beat of the bass. Yuki kissed Ryu's neck and then looked up to see the dancer's reaction. Nothing. He caressed Ryu body, and listened to his soft moans. Then searched for the dancer.

"Yuki, you seem like an natural. This whole observer act, doesn't suit you very well." Yuki still only half paid attention. "Yuki?" Ryu turned to face him. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine its just late is all." Yuki noticed the dancer leaving. "I Have to go. I... um left my stove on?" Yuki left the club to find out who this strange boy was. As he walked out of the club, he maintained his distance. The pink haired boy kept dancing, even though there was clearly no music. He began to sing, and Yuki smiled at the young boy's voice. _He has an amazing voice, a beautiful one. _The boy turned into an alley.

Yuki waited til he turned out of the alley, and when Yuki made the same turn. To much shock, the dancer was waiting there for him.

"Is there a reason you've been following me this whole time?" The boy had a smirk on his face, arms crossed, while leaning against the wall.

Yuki tried to maintain his cool, "Following you? Ha! Don't flatter yourself kid. I happen to love this way." Yuki was unaware he lived in the complete opposite direction.

"I'm sure you do. Now is that the excuse you are going to stick with?" He clearly knew Yuki was lying but he played along with his little game. "I'm Suichi Shindo. And may i know the name of my personal stalker?" There it was again, that confidence that turned Yuki on. The way Shu seemed so confident in the way he spoke, the way he took control.

"I'm not stalking you, I Do live this way. You stubborn brat!" Yuki couldn't help but smirk. "I'm Eiri. Eiri Yuki. And if you must know, you really drew my attention."

"I like to keep to myself, so I really must be going." _Was I just dismissed? Simply rejected? No I'm Eiri Yuki that doesn't happen. At least not to me. _Yuki made up a lame excuse to hang around him.

"You Know it is getting pretty dark, and these areas can be dangerous. Let me walk you home." Shuichi looked down and chuckled. "I mean I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. I'll just make sure you get home safely and to repay me you can take me out on a proper date." This made Shuichi laugh.

"If I remember correctly You are my stalker." They both laughed. "So if I remember correctly, you had a date mister. Where is he now?"

Yuki stared at him then said, "Date? I don't know what you're talking about." Yuki winked, and Shu smiled.


End file.
